


COMING IN HOT

by Cat_Paw



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, c&dp era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Paw/pseuds/Cat_Paw
Summary: It was supposed to be innocent. Just hanging out with each other. With a friend. So how did they end up in a dirty bathroom stall, Nate on his knees and Wade's pants around his ankles?
Relationships: Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	COMING IN HOT

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the Cable&Deadpool era, specifically issue 19 when Nate had just been de-aged and is now slowly aging up again to his old self. Nathan is NOT supposed to be underage in this. Just saying...  
> Also this is the first time, I've actually wirtten somthing smut-ish.

It was supposed to be innocent. Just hanging out with each other. With a friend. Because all differences, killing attempts and quarreling aside that's what they were.  _Friends_ .

So what had happened between Wade and a more-or-less teenage Nathan sitting in a bar, busy with trading life stories( or at least the life he could remember right now) and them being in a dirty bathroom stall, Nate on his knees and Wade's pants around his ankles?

His mind didn't seem  to be able to make heads or tails of this situation, let alone remember what had happened.

Damn it! Even his little boxes were too amazed by the look of Nathan's lips around Wade's cock to talk to him. Great. Why were his writers going to swap Weasel and Outlaw for them again?

Never mind. He could so do this on his own!

Well, once the no-longer-a-kid Cable stopped sucking Wade's brain out through his dick that is. And quit the humming and moaning. Yep, definitely that last part.

“Nnnnggg Naaate.”

Wade was almost past the point of articulating full words. It had been a while since his last time. So sue him. It wasn't like people were lining up to do anything with his dick nowadays. He had to take what he could get. He just hadn't thought it would be Nathan of all people offering.

Wade ran his right hand through Nate's now brown hair. Soft. So unlike the man it belonged to. Wade pulled his hand back a bit and tangled it in the white lock of hair. He made sure not to pull too hard and urged Nate to go a little faster. Wade could already feel the heat in his belly that told him his orgasm was just waiting around the corner. Another “Nate” fell from his lips and Wade could hardly hold back from moving his hips by then. A whimper escaped him and his hips moved on their own accord so that he almost choked Nate who was trying to swallow Wade's come. After he had swallowed most of it, Nate pulled off with a cough, a bit of semen running down from the corner of his mouth. After a few more coughs he wiped it away with the back of his hand.

Nate looked up a Wade from his place down on the dirty bathroom floor and Wade tried holding his gaze for as long as he could. He could still see something dark in Nate's eyes. Something he hadn't seen directed at himself since Department K. He wondered for a second why it was there. He didn't need a mirror to know that he looked like a road accident and worse. So why was Nathan starring at him like that?

An awkward silence stretched between them, both looking at the other until Wade finally averted his gaze with a cough of his own.

“You okay there?” He asked Nathan and tried aiming for nonchalant but failed miserably. 

“I could ask you the same.” Nathan's voice was even rougher than usual. 

‘His throat must be killing him,’ Wade thought and remembered why Nate sounded like that. Thankfully he didn't blush because scary, disfigured mercenaries that had killed countless people and survived secret government experiments did not blush! 

Nate finally  got  up from the floor and dusted of f  his pants. He acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened and he hadn't just sucked his former enemy , now kinda turned friend , off in a bathroom stall! 

Nate's gaze found his again, the giant of a man had to look down now, and cupped Wade's cheek with his T.O. hand. His face came closer to Wade's as well and stopped mere millimeters away from Wade's lips.

“May I?” Nathan asked.

“You got this whole thing pretty backwards, don't you? What with me letting you suck me off where anyone could walk in on us, you'd think that I would be okay with a kiss.”

Nate hummed but Wade couldn't say for sure whether he agreed with him or not.

“Sex is one thing but kissing is reserved for the ones close to your heart,” Nate said. Must be another one of his weird future ideas.

Wade chuckled.

“You know, here kissing is usually before the sexy times.”

When Nate just looked confused, Wade pulled him in.

“Come here, you big oaf.”

Wade would love to say that the kiss was the best he’d ever had but it just wasn’t. Nate’s nose was smushed into his cheek and Wade had somehow misjudged the distance  with his lips end ing up much to high and over Nathan’s lips. They quickly adjusted but it certainly was awkward for a moment there and Wade lost a bit of confidence in his former great kissing skills. He hooked both arms over Nate’s already broad shoulders and pulled him closer. The kid must be in his mid-twenties now, Wade figured. Just a few more hours and the old Cable would be back. God, Wade’s stomach fluttered at how tall and build he was already. He certainly wouldn’t mind a repeat performance.

Nathan tasted of something entirely Nathan (And how cheesy was that?), a little hint of Wade's own semen (Gross!) and cheep beer. The latter kick-started his higher brain functions. (What? He had ignored the 'No-Flashbacks-Anymore' rule once already. So why not a second time?)

They had been sitting at the bar, chatting, trading stories, drinking.

Nate's hand wandered from Wade's waist to his ass and stroked it firmly in a way that made him moan deep in his throat and wriggle deeper into Nate's embrace.

“You know, I’m normally not into jail bait.”

The hand on his ass squeezed and this just wasn’t fair. Why have Nate come onto him now of all times? Couldn’t it have been before the whole crazy time travel thing or once he was fully back to normal?

“I’m not a kid.”

Wade looked up at a Nate that was growing a five a clock shadow that hadn’t been there minutes earlier. And damn, that suited him. For a moment, Wade wondered what Nathan would look like with a full beard and the mere idea of the stubble rasping against his sensitive skin made him shiver.

“Coulda fooled me,” He replied instead. Why was his brain getting sidetracked thinking about Nate when he had the real deal right here groping him in front of a whole bar full of people? And why was no one complaining about what they were doing? They were in Pennsylvania and that wasn’t exactly known to be the biggest fan of homosexual behavior. Or so Wade had thought.

“I’m shielding us from being seen,” Nate murmured into his left ear.

Wade’s head whipped around.

“Are you reading my mind?”

It usually depended on the writer whether Nathan could but who knew with him being de-aged. Maybe he was way more powerful than usual in this state.

“Don’t need to.” Was the smug answer and Wade wanted to punch that smirk of Nate’s face – or maybe kiss it. Kissing sounded really nice right now.

But before Wade could  make a move , Nathan shoved his hand inside the back of his pants to feel him up even more. When Nate’s hand hesitated for a moment before they splayed possessively over his ass, Wade remembered that he was still wearing the yellow Miss Marvel panties. He tried to duck his head before Nathan grabbed his chin to make him look at him. 

It was so weird to be looking down at Nate but Wade figured that would be over much sooner than he could get used to it. They were almost the same height already.

“I didn’t expect this.” Nathan pulled him even closer to his side and squeezed Wade’s butt again. “Not that I don’t appreciate it.”

One of his fingers found the thin  seam of the panties and pulled it away a bit so his finger could slip inside. Nathan petted the sensitive skin there almost absentmindedly but Wade’s brain threatened to explode. Having his ass fondled had always been a huge turn on for him.

“Wanna go somewhere a bit less crowded?”

Nathan didn’t even answer. Just pulled him in the direction of the bar’s bathroom.


End file.
